Electrically operated brakes have been developed and used on vehicles for a period of time. A desirable characteristic offered by such brakes reside in their simplicity and a reduction in the overall weight of a vehicle is often is achieved. Examples of such brakes can be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,793,447; 4,804,073; 4,850,459; 4,928,543; 4,944,372; and 5,201,387. In these brakes, an output torque from an electric motor is modified through the use of various gears to provide an input for moving brake pads into engagement with another member to effect a brake application. A concern in the operation of such brakes is the speed at which the actuation force develops and the intensity of the resulting actuation force produced to bring the vehicle to a stop within a desired braking distance during a brake application In vehicles having electric brakes it is desirable to have sensors associated with the individual wheels to supply a controller with an indication of the braking of each wheel in order to regulate the individual wheel operational signals to achieve a smooth, balanced and effective stop. While electrically operated brake systems meet current standards of operation their use has generally been limited to use in brake systems for towed vehicles.